


To The Store!

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Maya and Shinji do some Shopping.





	1. Beginning

"Hey Shinji!"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go do some shopping with me?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway."

Shinji touched the older woman's shoulder.

"But how are we going to get there?, You don't have a car."

"True, but Misato's going to be the one that's taking us to the store."

"Well that's a good thing, I hope."

The brunette grimaced after saying that.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Come on!, shopping together will be fun."

"Well, let's just hope that nothing bad will happen."

"I'm pretty sure that driving with Misato won't give us bad luck."


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Shinji get to the store via Misato's car.

"So, you two are going shopping, eh?"

"Yeah, so what?"

The violet haired woman turned her attention back to the road.

"It's nothing really, I'm just surprised that you're doing this with Maya of all people."

The brown haired woman leaned forward.

"How long until we arrive at the store anyway?"

"We'll be arriving there in a few minutes."

"Also Shinji, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Be good to Maya, she's a very nice woman and a very dear friend of Ritsuko's."

"Okay, okay, it's not like I'm going to hurt her or something."

"You better not!"

"I promise I won't!"


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Shinji arrive at the store.

\--------------  
Inside the store.........

 

"So, what are we getting exactly?"

"Oh, lots of things."

"Like?"

"Well, something like this for example."

Maya picked up a bottle of soda.

"Soda?, really?"

"It's not the only thing that we're buying, besides this isn't my favorite flavor, so you can have it."

"Well, thanks for the drink."

"We still have a lot of shopping to do, so let's head to the next aisle."

"Oh great..."

"Shinji, don't be so sour."


End file.
